Tyranidzi
Tyranidzi Tyranidzi – jedna ze stron walczących w nieustającej wojnie będącej tłem fikcyjnego uniwersum Warhammera 40.000. Jest to również jedna z armii w grze bitewnej Warhammer 40.000 wydanej przez firmę Games Workshop oraz grach pokrewnych (Epic, Space Hulk, Space Crusade czy Ultramarines). Wielki Pożeracz Światów thumb|216pxTyranidzi są najmniej podobną do ludzi rasą w uniwersum Warhammera 40.000. Niehumanoidalni, o umysłach poszczególnych organizmów połączonych w jedną zbiorową świadomość. Nie pochodzą z naszej galaktyki, nie jest też wiadomy sposób w jaki pokonali międzygalaktyczną pustkę. Nie znają techniki w tradycyjnym pojęciu tego słowa. Ich broń, pojazdy, a nawet olbrzymie statki kosmiczne to wyhodowane dzięki bioinżynierii żywe istoty. Sami tyranidzi są silnie zróżnicowani. Każdy osobnik został genetycznie skonstruowany by pełnić określoną rolę we flocie inwazyjnej liczącej tryliony istnień. Nie znają pojęcia jednostki, gdyż cała rasa dzieli wspólną świadomość. Telepatyczna więź rozciąga się nieraz na setki lat świetlnych i łączy wszystkich tyranidów: od najmniejszego symbionta bojowego z układem nerwowym na poziomie owada przez formy wyższe, świadome i inteligentne, aż po królowe roju - gigantyczne statki-wylęgarnie przewodzące całym flotom inwazyjnym. Dzięki tej więzi tyranidzi tworzą jeden olbrzymi nadorganizm, w którym pojedyncze osobniki stanowią tylko jego komórki. Umożliwia im to synchronizację i koordynację działań bojowych w stopniu niedostępnym dla żadnej innej rasy. Zbiorowa świadomość tyranidów zna tylko jeden cel - "Żywić się!". Są oni podobni do kosmicznej szarańczy. Gdy flota inwazyjna napotka na swej drodze planetę obdarzoną życiem, natychmiast wyciąga ku niej swoje macki. W przeciągu kilkudziesięciu dni cały glob zostaje ogołocony z materii organicznej, gleby i skał osadowych, aż do poziomu płyt tektonicznych, całej wody a nawet atmosfery. Za sobą Tyranidzi pozostawiają tylko nagą, sterylną skalną planetę w niczym nie przypominającą tętniącego życiem świata, jaki zastali. Wojny w wykonaniu Tyranidów Tyranidzi jako rasa połączona ściśle "Umysłem Roju" nie wykazuje podczas bitwy żadnych emocji z nią związanych. Podczas gdy ludzie uciekają, krzyczą z bólu/przerażenia, z grymasem na twarzy giną, z bojowym okrzykiem ruszają na wroga, Tyranidzi bez żadnej emocji, wyrazu pyska czy dźwięków nacierają na wroga, niezłomni i nieugięci. Nigdy nie uciekają, nie biorą jeńców, nie mają litości. Jest to jedna z rzeczy które dziwi inne rasy, gdyż nie mogą one zrozumieć jaka jest prawdziwa siła "Umysłu Roju" i czym on tak naprawdę jest. W walce Tyranidzi są chyba jedną z najbardziej przerażających ras. Widok pędzącej fali szponów, kłów, rogów i płytek pancerzy potrafi złamać nawet najbardziej twardych. Jedynym sposobem do walki z tymi bestiami jest po prostu wystrzelanie ich lub zabicie "przekaźnika" między rojem a "Umysłem", co jednak jest trudne, ponieważ są one bardzo szybkie. Asymilacja Planetarna thumb|leftW pierwszym etapie asymilacji planetarnej na powierzchnię zrzucane są "siły lądowe". Ich zadaniem jest rozpoznanie terenu, zdławienie ewentualnego oporu (jeśli świat jest zamieszkany) i docelowo kontrola nad całą powierzchnią planety. W drugim etapie wysyłane są organizmy pożerające całą dostępną materię organiczną i skały osadowe aż do poziomu płyt tektonicznych. 'Sposób zniszczenia jednej z flot Tyranidów' By zniszczyć Tyranidy teoretycznie wystarczy zabić tzw. Synapsę. Najczęściej jest ich wiele jednak nas interesuje w tym momencie największy i najpotężniejszy z nich. Wielki Tyran (High Tyrant) Najczęściej nie uczestniczy w bitwie gdyż armie przez niego sterowane niszczą każdy opór. Jego pojawienie się odnotowano zaledwie kilka razy. Zabicie go nie jest proste. Otacza go od kilkunastu do nawet kilkudziesięciu potężnych gwardzistów gotowych na każde poświęcenie. Nie jest do końca wiadome czy w jego otoczeniu znajdują się thumb|350pxjakieś inne jednostki. Nikt nie doszedł do niego i nie wrócił by o tym opowiedzieć. Większość ludzi obeznanych trochę z tą rasą twierdzi że wraz z Tyranem jest też kilkudziesięciu strzelców. Nawet jeśli pominiemy tych strzelców i pokonamy gwardzistów jest jeszcze sam Tyran. Zakładamy oczywiście że nie włączy się wcześniej do walki bądź też my nie uciekniemy przed nim. Jest on bowiem podobno tak przerażający iż całe jednostki porzucały wyposażenie gdy tylko ukazywał się na horyzoncie. Tak więc dużo prościej odpierać ciągłe ataki setek tysięcy Tyranidów niż dostać się przed oblicze Tyrana i go zabić. Gdyby jednak się to udało cała flota idąca w tryliony istot nie stanowiła by żadnego zagrożenia... Do czasu aż przybyła by inna flota i inny Tyran przejąłby kontrolę... Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Xenos